


He Secretly Loved It

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles always enjoyed the training sessions with Buffy.





	He Secretly Loved It

Giles always enjoyed the training sessions with Buffy. He was pleased with her progress and enjoyed spending the time in her company; but if Giles were completely honest with himself, they weren’t the only things he enjoyed about their training sessions. 

The thing that he knew he shouldn’t enjoy was how much he liked it when Buffy overpowered him. He secretly loved it when Buffy took charge, she radiated a strength and power that was so very seductive. 

The upper-class Englishman enjoying being overpowered by a dominant woman, Giles laughed, he was one cup of tea short of a cliche.


End file.
